Childhood Days
by firewu
Summary: Little stories of Keroro, Giroro, and ZeroroDororo childhood. Starting with there first day of school.


_I got a little stuck on what to write for my other story, February Surprise. All I could think of was ideas about Giroro, Dororo, and Keroro childhood. This story will be based around stories of there childhood. Starting at their first day of school. Garuru will also be appearing a lot and some others as well. I will most likely have the next chapter to February Surprise up soon. Also one more note. In the story the word Nii-chan is used. It means older brother, just for those who may not know. Now enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso/ SGT Frog. _

_---_

On Planet Keron in the 58th Planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud System, was an important day for many young Keron tadpoles. It was for some their first day of kindergarten. Some where nervous, scared, or over excited. Epically for three certain tadpoles.

"Garuru, your Father and I are unable to take your little brother to his first day of kindergarten, so I want walk him to school;" said a young Garurus mother.

"But, Mom I don't want to walk, Giroro to school. I want to walk with my friends. I'm sure he can find his way there" complained Garuru.

"Don't argue with me, Garuru. I want you to make sure that he gets to school safely. It's his first day, and he is a bit nervous, so please just do this him."

"But…"

"Do you want to get grounded?"

"I'll take him to school." Garuru moaned.

Garuru turned his head to see his little brother enter the room. Giroro looked less then excited for his first day of school.

"Bye, sweetie; have a good, first day." Giroro mother said to him as she left. Giroro nodded and looked at the ground.

"Come on. Let's go, and get this over with." Garuru as he pushed Giroro towards the door.

Soon the two brothers were out. Garuru couldn't help, but look down at his melancholy brother. He was a bit confused on why; Giroro was in this depressing state.

"What's with long face? Aren't you happy that you get to go to school, just like I do?" Garuru asked his little brother.

"Ya, I guess so." Giroro said with little enthusiasm.

"Okay, listen. I have a good reputation, and I don't want you to be the one who destroys it." Garuru said in stern, and a bit of a frightening voice. This got Giroro attention.

"When you get to school; you're not going to walk in with head hanging low. I don't want making any kind of scene. You're going to walk in there like you're the younger brother of Garuru Gochu. If you dare do the opposite of what I'm telling you, I will make you regret it. " Garuru said as if he was talking to Army solider.

"Yes, Nii-Chan!" Saluted the young Giroro.

"Now repeat what I just said!" Garuru, commanded.

"Um, I won't walk into school with my head um, low. I um, um, um." Giroro stuttered.

"Okay, that's good enough." Garuru said as he and is brother entered the school yard.

The school yard was filled with tadpoles and there parents. Many children were crying and clinging on to there parent. "Giroro, you only get one chance to make a good impression on someone. You don't want to be like that kid over there." Garuru said pointing to a green tadpole that was clinging on to a pole, while his father was trying to pull him off of it.

"Papa, I want to go to school! I want to stay with you! Please don't make me go!" The little tadpole wailed.

"Keroro, stop making a scene and let go off the pole" Keroro father said as he just barley got his son to let go of the pole. But, now he was just kicking a screaming.

"See, you don't want to be remembered for that. Now I have to get to school to. Don't forget what told you." Garuru said as he took his leave.

Giroro nodded now feeling more confident and less afraid. He entered the school, with his head held high, and walked in like a true, little solider.

"Now, Zeroro I want you to be on your best behavior. Be nice to everyone, don't touch anything that you shouldn't, don't put anything in your mouth, pay attention to the teacher, and have a great day." Zeroro mother said as she gave him a hug, while wiping a tear away from her eye. "Oh, your just so grown up!" She wailed hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry about me, Mama. I'll be sure to be good and have lots of friends by the end day!" The young Zeroro said with a lots of confidence.

"That's my boy." Said his mother and then she took her leave after hugging him many more times. Zeroro entered the school, and now there was only one tadpole left to get in.

Keroro father was still trying to get his son inside the school. Keroro was now being dragged by his legs. He fingers digging into the ground, and leaves a trail behind him as he was being dragged. Keroro was still wailing. "Don't make me go!"

After much struggle, Keroro father managed to get half of Keroro in the classroom, but Keroro now had a type grip on the rim of the door.

The whole classroom was staring at Keroro, and his farther. The teacher stood up and said "I take you must be, Keroro father. Oh, and that my must be Keroro."

"I'm sorry were a little late. I'm having difficult time with my son." He said kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, that's all right. Hello there, Keroro. Why don't let go of the rim of the door, and come join our little circle." The teacher asked Keroro and pointed to group of tadpole that were sitting in a big circle.

"Okay." Keroro simply said as let go of the door and went off to go join the other tadpoles. "Bye, Papa." He said waving, but not looking back.

"You have to be kidding." Keroro farther said pinching the top of his nose. "That's all it took. Well good luck with my son." His farther said as he left.

"Now that everyone here; lets go around and tell everyone our names, and a little about yourselves. I'll start, I'm Miss Kumama." The teacher started off.

"I'm Junkuku, Opopopo, Salala, Wilololo, I like turtles, I can climb trees, I think Jelly beans are good. Soon after a bunch of tadpoles introduced themselves it was Giroro turn to introduce himself.

Giroro face was bright red. "Um, I'm um, Gi-rooo." Giroro began to stutter. It took him a moment to remember his older brother wise words, and the threat that was put in there. "I'm Giroro Gochu! I'm Garuru Gochu's younger brother, and I like to play with my pop gun!" Giroro said as if he was a solider talking to his commander. The whole class applauded at his interdiction. Giroro sat down and blushed from the applause.

"Very nice Giroro." the teacher complemented. "I believe it's your turn, Zeroro." The teacher pointed to him.

"Hello, I'm Zero-Ahhhh!" Zeroro was cut off by Keroro who nearly knocked him over as Keroro pushed him away, for he could me his own speech about himself.

"I can not wait any longer! I want to tell people about me to!" The green tadpole jumped up and down very excitedly. "I'm Keroro. I like building models. And…" Keroro went on, and on. While poor Zeroro sat there waiting to introduce himself.

If the teacher had not stopped Keroro he probably could have gone on all day. "Well I believe Keroro was the last on. Okay everyone it's time for recess. Go outside and have fun." The Teacher said completely forgetting about, Zeroro.

Zeroro sat with trauma written all over his face, witch defiantly end up scaring him later on in life.

"What about me. I want to tell my name to." The little Zeroro said to himself as he curled himself up into a Corner.

Outside on the playground, Keroro had already made a handful of friends. Who were gathering around him well he sat on top of the climbing bars. Keroro had only been in kindergarten for barley a half hour and he was already the most popular kid in his class.

Giroro was sitting not far from where, Keroro was. Giroro was not very interested in, Keroro. Giroro didn't like getting a lot of attention, or people like Keroro who seemed to live and breathe off attention.

"Hey, you, the red guy who sitting over there. You said early that you were, Garurus younger brother, right?" Keroro asked Giroro. The entire crowd that Keroro had gathered was now staring at, Giroro.

"Uh, yes that's right. I'm his brother." Giroro answered nervously. Keroro jumped down from the bars and got closer to, Giroro.

"Wow, really?! Your brother is like at the top of his class. He also has the best shooting recorded in his school!" Keroro said jumping up and down.

"You sure know a lot about my brother."

"Who doesn't know about your brother, and all his cool skills? You must be really good at using a gun to, Garuru little brother." Keroro said.

"Garuru little brother is not my name, I'm Giroro. Well to be truthful, I've only fired gun once."

"Garuru little brother. Are you sure that you're his brother. I mean you just kind of told me that you have only fired a gun once."

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm his brother. It's just that I'm not aloud to touch his guns, or shoot them. I'm not even aloud to go in his room." Giroro told Keroro, who now looked disappointed.

The crowd had disappeared, but Keroro and Giroro had continued to talk. Keroro was trying ton convince Giroro to sneak into, Garuru room and see if he can find a gun and then bring to school. Just so Keroro could see what it was like to fire a gun. Giroro seemed less then amused at the peer pressure he was getting from Keroro.

From a far, Zeroro watched all the other Tadpoles play. After getting rudely interrupted by Keroro, he was still depressed from it. He had gotten to shy from the event to ask anyone if they wanted to play with him. Since no one had come up to him yet. He just assumed that since no one knew his names that were shy as well.

After recess, the day had seem to fly by. Before all the little tadpoles knew it; it was time to go home.

When Giroro left the school he saw, Garuru waiting for him at the entrance. He quickly ran to his brother. "Hi, Nii-chan. Let's go home." He said and began to walk.

"Slow down there, Giroro. How was your first day?" Asked Garuru.

"Goodbye, Garuru little brother!" Keroro yelled from across the school yard. "See, Papa. I told you, Garuru little brother was in my class. Look there is Garuru right now!" Keroro waved franticly.

"It was okay" sighed Giroro.

Garuru did a small unenthusiastic wave and caught up with his younger brother. "I see you made a friend." Garuru chuckled a bit.

"Depends what you call a friend." Giroro sighed again. Being a little annoyed that everyone was now calling him, Garuru little brother.

Zeroro walked out of the school with a very melancholy look on his face. He walked up to his mother who waiting for him. "Hello, mother; I hope you had a good day." Zeroro said in a depressed tone.

"Zeroro, Darling. What's wrong? Did you have a bad day at school?" His mother asked concerned.

"Some kid interrupted him while was going to give name, and stuff. Then no one talked to me or played with me at recess." Zeroro said sounding a very pitiful.

"Aw, now let's just go home and forget about today. I'll even make your favorite snack when we get home." She said as they took off.

That was the end of the three tadpoles first day of school. There will indeed be many more adventures ahead of them.

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be many more to come, and once again if you have any suggestion for the next chapter please do share. I also once again apologize for the grammar. _


End file.
